A Lesson in Herbology
by ravenclaw-gal
Summary: An encounter in the library. One-shot. DM/HG Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs the the wonderful J.K. Rowling!


As the scent of jasmines hit Draco Malfoy's nose, he smirked. _Right on time._ He tore his eyes from the page he was pretending to read and took a peek in her direction. Noting that she was headed into the long and deserted aisles of the Herbology section, Draco shut his book of 'Magical Me', grinning inwardly.

Today was the day he was going to show the Slytherins. Indeed, he was their King and he was going to prove he could get anything, and anyone, he wanted. And of course, not ignoring the 100 galleons that came with it, the satisfaction of being right.

He stood up slowly in spite of his increasing adrenaline and his excitement could barely be contained. Blaise noticed his movements and decided to aid his friend in his conquest.

"Pansy, guess what my father sent in the mail today?"

Pansy's heart skipped a beat when she realized Blaise, the tall, dark, handsome and exotic Blaise, was addressing her. She consciously leaned forward, exposing her easily noticeable cleavage down her non-school regulatory sheer white blouse.

"What it is Blaise?" she asked. Meanwhile, eyeing his rippling arms and chiseled jaw. _Damn, I'd like to bed him. What a contrast to Draco, this tanned, broad-chested man is. God, I'd like to run my finger though his wild long black hair._

"It's in my room. Follow me, I'll show you," Blaise said. _What an easy girl_, he thought. _It's no wonder Draco keeps her airhead self around. _He really wouldn't have minded having a girl to call as and when he had sexual needs. Pansy got up and as she was picking up her books, conveniently dropped her quill on the floor. She bent down to pick it up while giving Blaise a nice clear view of her lacy black underwear. Blaise smiled in spite of himself. While they left through the library doors, he reached over and gave her pert ass a pinch for good measure.

Meanwhile, Draco had gathered all his belongings and followed his conquest into the rows of shelves. When he saw her at the end of 213, he lowered his bag quietly onto the ground beside him. She was too engrossed in looking up the history of Mandrakes that she didn't notice his presence, until he took a step closer.

Hermione looked up from her book. Seeing that he was staring directly at her, she scowled and said, "What are you doing here Malfoy?" to which he replied, "Now, now Mudblood, do you realize that you're talking to the one person whose family contributes so generously to this library? So don't bite the hand that feeds you, it's not wise." She glared at him and resumed her reading. Draco didn't take very well to being brushed aside, so in three long strides, he was next to her. He bent down to say into her ear, "Granger, be nice. You don't want me to hurt you."

"Oh really, Malfoy? Are you serious?"

He looked her up and down, imagining what lay under that hideous, over-sized school jumper and tried to picture the legs beneath her knee-length skirt.

"Very."

He grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the windowsill. Hermione was caught by surprise and dropped her book with a loud thud. As soon as she tried to tell him off, his lips came crashing down onto hers, silencing any words that were forming.

Hermione was completely shocked at his sudden movements and began to struggle against him but he pressed his body against hers to stop her. When she found that her attempts were nothing but futile, and consequently realized the proximity of their bodies, Hermione felt herself blushing. Draco pushed himself against her and when she opened her mouth to protest, he expertly slipped his tongue in. A stranger to such rough kissing, she was surprised that she found it quite… pleasurable. Slowly, she let her inhibitions go and despite herself, moaned into his mouth.

Sensing that she was letting herself loose, Draco took it as a sign to go further. "Why not? I'll need to sooner or later,"he thought. He brought his hands up to her chest and grabbed her breasts. _Wow, they're bigger than I thought. _Whilst kneading them, he used his knee to push apart her legs.

Hermione was caught in a dilemma of being so shamefully assaulted and experiencing such pleasure at the same time. Finally, telling herself that it was Draco Malfoy of all people to kiss her, the Slytherin sex god, and that the chance of being kissed like this may never happen again, she resigned herself to it. She was also hoping that if no one saw them, this encounter might even have the chance of remaining a secret. With that, she began to kiss back.

Draco felt her tongue slowly massaging itself against his and was taken aback that she was responding. He leaned into her further. Removing one of his hands from her chest, he brought it down and slowly, snaked it up her skirt to find her soaking wet panties. Feeling the damp, flimsy fabric, he started to feel his blood rushing southward. In one swift movement, he tore it off and Hermione gasped in shock. She also gasped because at the precise moment when he ripped her underwear off, she could feel his arousal against her inner thigh. Spurred by the realization that she had an effect like this on him, she gained confidence and threw caution to the wind. Draco couldn't contain himself any longer and started to undo his belt buckle. That was when, to his amazement, he felt her small hands atop his and she said, "No, let me." He gladly complied.

_Cotton boxers, I almost assumed they would be silk. _Hermione let her index finger trail down from his navel to the elastic band and pulled it along until his entire erection was completely exposed. _Oh he's ready alright._

Hitching up her long, inconvenient skirt and positioning himself in front of her, Draco moved his hand under her skirt once more and started to rub her clit, eliciting shudders from her. Then he slowly inserted his middle finger into her moist entrance. He began to bring it in and out, slowly at first and gradually, while inserting more fingers at a time, picking up pace. When he felt her walls tighten in response, he grasped that opportunity to remove his fingers and put his throbbing member at her opening. He thrust into her.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped.

_Man, she's tight. Oh my god this feels so good._

Hermione squeezed her legs together against his hips in response to the sudden intrusion. "Oh my god, Granger, when was the last time you got any?" Malfoy panted.

"None of your–"_ fucking business. _She was unable to complete her sentence because at that moment, Draco pulled himself out a little, and rammed back into her.

"Ahh…" Draco started to pump himself into her, while Hermione gyrated her hips against him on the windowsill. The combination of their hot breaths mingling and body heat radiating cause the window to fog up. Their bodies seemed almost molded together as they rocked against each other. When they felt the first waves of pleasure, Draco placed both hands on either side of her head and starting going in faster, faster. He grunted as the effort of keeping up the pace was draining but yet he continued the climb to reach the peak. At this point, the pleasure was getting too overwhelming that Hermione dug her nails into his back, hoping that it would get even better. And it did.

As the two reached their climax, Hermione tried to scream his name but Draco promptly covered her mouth with his hand. When everything ended, and the post-orgasm shudders had ebbed away, he whispered, "This is a library, Granger. You of all people should know that." Hermione was too overcome with the intensity of her orgasm that she was still panting, unable to shoot back a witty response. While she was still recovering from how surreal it all was, Malfoy took out his wand.

"_Obliviate_."

Hermione slumped into unconsciousness and Draco lowered her onto the floor. He redid his pants and tidied his uniform. He took out an empty vial and drew a strand of silvery substance from his temple and contained it. He then hastily covered her with her school robe next to her bag, and took a few steps back, admiring himself for a job well done.

Draco was the King of Slytherin.

Granger looked merely as if she had fallen asleep while being a bookworm, and that was probably what she would think when she woke. Except that she had no panties on. He clutched the incriminating piece of evidence and shoved it in his pocket. He turned on his heel and took his bag off the floor.

_Sweet dreams, Granger._

And without a backward glance, he left Hermione Granger at the end of aisle 213, books and bag askew, and with a pair of handprints on the window above her head.


End file.
